Laid-open Japanese utility model publication No. 61-45993 (Patent Document 1) discloses a leg member for a transformable toy including a first member constituting an upper leg section, a second member constituting a lower leg section, and a joint member having a joint mechanism for connecting the first and second members. A circular through-hole in which a spindle of the first member is pivotally supported and an elongate hole in which a spindle of the second member is pivotally supported are formed in the joint member of the known leg member for a transformable toy. The spindle of the second member can be slid in the elongate hole. With this configuration, the second member can be rotated, bent, and expanded/contracted relative to the first member, thereby increasing the range of motion of the second member connected to the first member to some extent.    Patent Document 1: Laid-open Japanese utility model publication No. 61-45993